


Talk To Me

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Here is my third prompt for kinktober- Dirty talk!------------“You want me to show everyone what a slut you are, hm? You want me to use your sloppy ass in front of everyone. They could all see what a fucking cockslut you are,” the older man growled. God, he loved being able to say those things to Peter. And he loved how responsive he was to it.





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> The next few prompts might be up later in the days than theyve been, ive been sick and having a hard week, so im sorry guys

They had just gotten out of their meeting, Peter still in his spider suit and Tony just in boxers after he stripped everything else off. He had barely made it through the doorway to their bedroom before he was undressing. 

As soon as Peter’s back hit the bed, Tony was talking to him, unable to help himself. He loved to see the blush that spread over Peter’s face like pink ink dripped over a wet surface at the filthy words that left his mouth. So he always kept doing it, never getting tired of it.

“God, Peter, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you during the whole meeting,” he growled, gently biting at a spot just under his younger lover’s ear. “It was like you were intentionally teasing me, showing off your perfect ass in that suit. I was close to just calling you over to me and fucking you right there, in front of the whole team.”

Peter whimpered, rocking his hips up against Tony’s thigh that was pressed between his legs. He was already rock hard. 

Tony chuckled softly, loving the reactions that he was already getting. Peter was so easily affected. So sensitive. “What, baby? Would you have liked that? Do you want everyone else to see how good you are for daddy?” he teased, purposely using the name that he knew that Peter loved to call him. And, he wouldn’t lie, he loved it too.

Peter nodded immediately, biting his lip. “I want you to show everyone…”

A soft laugh left Tony again, a grin playing at his lips. He sucked a small hickey onto Peter’s jaw, knowing that the mark wouldn’t stay for long. Then he pulled his lips away, blowing a light breath over the now-wet skin. 

Peter shivered.

“You want me to show everyone what a slut you are, hm? You want me to use your sloppy ass in front of everyone. They could all see what a fucking cockslut you are,” the older man growled. God, he loved being able to say those things to Peter. And he loved how responsive he was to it. 

Peter was grinding steadily against Tony’s leg, trying to get the relief that he craved. Soft noises left him, an effect from the words and the leg pressed against his erection. “Please, daddy. I need you,” he whined. 

Tony smirked. “What is it that you need, baby? You need my mouth? My fingers?” he teased, rocking his leg against Peter, which caused him to whimper. 

“Your cock, daddy, please, I need you cock. Fuck me until I can’t even think,” the younger man cried, actually sounding like he was on the verge of tears. His face was bright red and he was desperately humping his boyfriend’s leg. He felt like a dog, and the humiliation of that brought a whole new wave of pleasure through him. 

Tony absolutely loved all of it. He tutted, watching Peter. “Baby, you’re so desperate for my cock, aren’t you? Well, I guess I’ll just have to give you what you want, we wouldn’t want you to get any more upset. You might explode.” He grinned, rubbing his leg against Peter. 

He heard Peter cry out and laughed softly. “What, baby boy? Is that good for you?” He pulled his leg away, laughing at the way he heard his boyfriend whine. 

Tony moved on top of Peter more, kissing him roughly. “I’ll give you what you want, baby. I’ll bury my cock in your tight little ass,” he growled. 

Peter whimpered, kissing back. “Please, daddy. Please ruin my ass. Fuck me until you’re finished. Just use me…”

Oh yeah, the boy was absolutely perfect. Tony had trained him well, but some of it was just Peter’s natural need to please his partner. It was incredible. 

Tony decided that he didn’t want to wait any longer. He stripped off his boxers, his cock slapping against his stomach once it was free from the cloth restrictions. 

A soft whine left Peter just at the sight. He was just so horny. He could hardly take it. Pressing the button on the chest of his suit, he let the material relax around his body and he fought to get out of it. 

Tony moved to help him once he determined that his young boyfriend was far too frustrated already to fix it himself. “There you go, baby. Now, turn over so I can prep you…”

Peter blushed as he turned over, revealing the large plug in his ass, keeping him loose for Tony. “I didn’t want to have to wait…” He knew that they would be having sex after the meeting. At least, he hoped that they would. 

Tony was speechless for a moment, which was rare. He was just too entranced by the sight of Peter, staring at the plug. Then he finally found his voice again. “You little _slut_,” he murmured, sounding amazed. 

Peter’s ass clenched around the plug at the words, a soft moan leaving him. “I wanted to be ready for you...wanted me to be loose for you to use…”

Tony reached a hand to his cock, squeezing roughly so that he wouldn’t cum just from hearing those words. Neither of them would be happy with that outcome. “Shit, baby. That’s...wow…” he took his hand off of himself, seeming to regain his composure. “You really do need my cock,” he hummed. “You’re even needier today than I realised. Well, it’s good that you’re already prepped. I trust that you won’t need anything more?” He gripped the base of the plug, tugging it gently. 

Peter whined, his back arching so that his ass was pressed against Tony’s hand. The plug was just big enough so that it knocked against his prostate. Which had caused him to be hard throughout the entire meeting. He was lucky that no one had noticed. He was pretty sure that no one did, at least. 

Tony felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as Peter squirmed. That never failed to drive him crazy. “Damn, baby. Calm down. I’ll give you what you want.” He slowly started easing the plug out of Peter’s hole, being as gentle as he could. 

Soft moans left Peter as his boyfriend pulled the plug out. Then once the toy was completely out, his hole was open, muscles clenching around nothing.

Tony ran his finger over the rim of Peter’s asshole, watching the pink ring of muscle flutter under his touch. “Are you ready for me?” He asked, already knowing the answer. He grabbed a bottle of lube, popping the cap before slicking his cock. “I’m gonna stuff you full...fill you up with my cum. Then replace the plug and keep you sloppy and wet for later.”

He flipped Peter over, pulling his legs up to wrap around his waist.

Peter immediately complied, his legs draped over his lover’s hips. “I’m-I’m ready. Please take me,” he breathed, needing to be filled again. He felt empty.

Tony guided himself to Peter’s entrance, pushing in slowly. But he quickly got tired of being gentle and slow. “How rough do you want me to be?” He asked. Then he talked again before Peter got a chance to answer. “I think I’ll be quick. Rough. Won’t even care if you cum.”

His younger lover didn’t fight it, just moaning softly. 

Tony's pace got faster, soft grunts leaving him as he set an even pace. "You're still so tight, slut. How is that possible, since you've been walking around with that big plug in?"

Peter whined, tightening his legs around Tony's hips. "It's just a little bit smaller than you...so I always feel the extra stretch from your cock…"

"God, you're perfect," Tony breathed, dropping his head back as he kept moving quickly. 

The younger of the pair quickly discovered that he wasn't going to last long. He had that plug knocking against his sensitive spot for so long, it wasn't going to take much to get him to the edge. 

In fact, he could already feel the familiar feeling building up in his belly. 

To alert Tony of this, he whined. "Tony...I'm not going to last…" he warned, a high moan leaving his throat. "I'm been close for so long…"

Tony nodded, keeping his hips moving quickly. "Okay. Just...will it be okay if I keep going until I finish?" He asked, not wanting to really overstimulate his baby boy. 

Peter bit his lip, nodding slowly. "Yeah. I want you to cum, daddy." 

Tony kept moving, his thrusts getting faster in order to draw out louder sounds from Peter. 

The younger man felt his end approaching rapidly before he was crying out, clenching hard around Tony's cock as he came. Spurts of cum landed on his abs and chest which were heaving as he breathed hard, riding out his high. 

Tony moaned, watching his lover go boneless as he came down from his high. He kept moving, knowing that he was close to his end. 

"Peter...I love you so much," he breathed, his pace getting faster than before as he felt his orgasm building. 

"I love you too," is all that Peter could mumble in his blissed-out state. 

Suddenly Tony stilled and dropped his head back, a loud, pleased sound leaving him as he came. "Shit...Peter, baby…" 

He moved his hips slowly again as he rode out his high, pulling out slowly. He quickly pushed Peter's plug back in, keeping all of Tony's release inside. "There. Now you'll be filled with me…"

Peter nodded, eyes drooping. "'M tired now. Can we…" He yawned. "Can we clean up and take a nap or something?" 

Tony laughed softly, nodding. "Yeah. Sure we can. I'll clean you up, don't worry about it."

He stood up, grabbing a couple of tissues and cleaning Peter's torso up. "There. All better." He smiled. 

Peter didn't respond, already having fallen fast asleep. 

Tony laid next to his boyfriend, cuddling close to him. "I love you, baby," he whispered before falling asleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com !


End file.
